Purr Like A Cat VrisNep Fanfic!
by DJ-Rayvennx
Summary: Nepeta is eagerly awaiting a visit from a friend who will be staying the night. But she certainly doesn't expect what is to come. This is my second fanfiction but my first female pairing so I do apologize if it doesn't make sence or if there are spelling errors or anything!


The summer sunlight filtered in through the closed curtains of Nepeta's hive, she had always preferred to have her hive dark during the day time as the light hurt her eyes. She was awaiting a visit from one of her close friends who she had invited over for the night. She was sitting on the floor flicking through a book she had found lying around in her drawers. It contained some of her old fanfictions that she had written a long time ago about her fellow trolls. Reading them now they certainly amused her especially seeing how bad they were. It made her laugh to think about how innocent she had been back then, not fully understanding the ways of love or other such things.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a sudden loud banging on the door. "Seems like my guest has arrived, just on time too!" she said to herself standing up and walking over to the door. She opened it and was greeted by the smiling face of Vriska Serket who had most certainly been looking forward to this visit. "Vriskers! Come in and make yourself at home!" Nepeta welcomed in the smiling troll who happily made her way to a clear patch on the floor and sat down in it. "Sorry about the mess, I haven't managed to clear up in here yet" she said glancing around at the junk on the floor, "I keep meaning to but then I go and get distracted by other things...". She closed the door and made her way over to sit with Vriska who had picked up a magazine that had been lying around on the floor. "Oh it's not a problem, my hive is quite messy at the moment too" she admitted, quickly skimming the pages of the magazine to find something that would interest her.

Nepeta wondered what to say to her guest when Vriska began to talk again, "So, how is progress on your shipping wall coming along?" she asked glancing up from the magazine. "Oh uh, it's okay I guess... why?" She replied with an inquisitive look on her face. Vriska put down the magazine and began to smile again, "Oh no reason I was just curious". Nepeta was a little suspicious of the trolls real reason for questioning about her shipping wall but she ignored it and began to play with her tail. "How would you like to make one of those ships set sail?" Vriska asked looking at her feline friend who had her tail between her hands. "Eh? H-how would you do that?" She asked looking confused "I mean, I know you can manipulate trolls and all but how would you get them to do something like that?".

"Well, like this of course" Vriska suddenly pressed her lips against Nepeta's in a gentle kiss. Nepeta was shocked and pushed against Vriska's chest to move her away "W-what was that? Vriskers I-" she was cut off by another kiss. Vriska took advantage of the fact that Nepeta's mouth was open and pushed her tongue into the others mouth. She explored the unfamiliar territory very thoroughly making sure to taste every nook and cranny. Nepeta bit the invading trolls tongue in an attempt to get it out of her mouth. Her plan worked and Vriska withdrew her tongue cussing at the stinging "Fuck! What did you do that for Nep? That hurt" she said angrily. "Sorry Vriskers I didn't mean to hurt you! It was just unexpected and I didn't know what to do.. Thats all.." Nepeta replied looking down at the ground with an ashamed look. "Oh, sorry about that then. I guess I should warn you next time I go to invade your mouth then eh?" Vriska giggled, she rubbed the feline trolls face and smiled.

"Will you let me go all the way?" She asked, half expecting the response to be a resounding no. Nepeta looked up into the spidery trolls eyes, wondering how to respond. She decided to agree to the other trolls wishes and nodded her head slowly, still a bit unsure of whether it was the right thing to do. Vriska's grin grew larger as she was granted permission to pleasure the smaller cat like troll, "Thankyou, I promise you won't regret it" she said as she began to nibble on Nepeta's ears. Nepeta blushed a very faint shade of green at the new sensation and began to purr ever so quietly. Vriska made her way from Nepeta's ear down to her neck, planting little kisses along her jaw as she want. When she got to her neck she bit down gently and licked and sucked at the skin, making it turn red. She slowly removed Nepeta's shirt and bra and tossed them to one side leaving her small breasts free in the warm summers air. "My, my, aren't they beautiful?" She said as she began to suck on one of Nepeta's nipples. Nepeta let out a small moan before replying "N-not really". After a few moments Vriska moved over to the other nipple sucking hard and occasionally biting on it gently whilst she played with the other one between her fingertips.

The shade of Nepeta's blush had begun to deepen and she had begun to feel alot hotter. Vriska noticed and began to lick her way down her belly and to the top of her pants, she tugged on them signaling for Nepeta to assist her in removing them. Nepeta complied and lifted herself off the ground slightly so that Vriska could slide her pants off with ease. Once Vriska had removed the piece of clothing she tossed it aside like the others, she could see the moist patch between Nepeta's legs and it made her giggle. "Looks like your dripping wet, I thought cats didn't like the wet?" She teased, rubbing along the feline trolls inner thighs. "Quiet Vriskers! I don't like the wet but-" she was cut off by a moan that had been caused by the spidery troll slipping her hands into her panties. Vriska smiled as she teased the feline troll, soon pulling down her panties all together to reveal that special place that she had never revealed to anyone before.

Nepeta's face now got a very deep green blush spread across it and her eyes were half closed. Vriska slipped a finger into Nepeta's hole, feeling her moist walls tighten against the unfamiliar feeling. She pushed it slowly in and out getting her used to the feeling and when she was comfortable she slipped in a second. Nepeta moaned and then bit down onto her lip to silence it. "V-vriskers... c-can you a-add another...?" she asked, still managing to sound innocent even though she most certainly was not. "Certainly my little kitty~" Vriska replied inserting another finger which earnt her another moan from Nepeta. She then picked up her pace and began to move her fingers much faster, pushing as deep as she could. Nepeta moaned again and pushed herself onto Vriska's fingers wanting more. Vriska quickly removed her fingers which caused her kitty partner to hiss in annoyance. She grinned and replaced the fingers with her tongue, enjoying the unsual but delightful taste. She flicked her tongue in and out whilst rubbing Nepeta's clit with one of her hands, she could tell that Nepeta wouldn't be able to take it much longer. She was correct. "V-vriskers! I-I'm going to-" Nepeta cut herself off with a loud moan as she erupted with pleasure, spilling her juices all over Vriska's tongue and into her mouth.

Vriska happily licked it all up and looked back up at Nepeta's face. She was purring much loudly now than she had been before and her eyes had closed completely. "I think it's time for someone to go have a cat nap" She said placing a kiss on Nepeta's forhead. She picked her up and carried her over to her bed where she lay her down gently before sitting beside her. "I love you Vriskers..." Nepeta said opening her eyes slightly to look at the troll who she could now call her partner. "I love you too Nep, I love you too" Vriska replied rubbing her cheek softly "and I always will do".

End.


End file.
